Relaxation
by eclipsedawn
Summary: This was my one-shot for Ninapolitan's Friday Free For All. Years after Breaking Dawn ends, the Cullens are going back to school. Edward is stressing out, and Bella finds a way to make him relax.


A/N: This was my one-shot for Ninapolitan's Friday Free For All- like Smut Mondays, only kinkier.

_Enjoy :)_

Relaxation

"Okay, class, settle down. Now, the person sitting next to you will be your lab partner for next year," Mr. Matthews, our biology teacher announced from the board as he wrote our lab assignment. "You have five minutes to get to know them- exchange phone numbers, email addresses, all that. Then I want you to get started on your homework."

I turned to the person sitting next to me at the all too familiar lab table and introduced myself.

"Hello. I'm Edward. I enjoy classical music and cars."

"Hi, Edward. I'm Bella. I enjoy reading and fucking my husband's brains out."

I chuckled softly. We were speaking so quietly that no humans could hear my wife's expletive.

"How can I reach you at home, Bella?" I inquired, staying in character.

"Hmm..." she seemed to ponder for a moment. "I supposed you could just stretch your hand to the other side of the bed. You should be able to reach me from there."

I laughed again. I realized she was being deliberately silly in an attempt to lighten the mood. I appreciated it.

"How are you holding up?" she asked me in a more serious tone, rubbing my leg soothingly beneath the table where no one could see.

"I'm okay, but it's been...difficult," I confided honestly.

"She's fine. You know how she takes everything in stride. I doubt this is any different, and she has Jake."

"I know. I'm probably worrying about nothing. I just hate to take a risk where Renesmee is concerned."

She squeezed my hand reassuringly before suggesting we get started on our work.

"How are you doing?" I wanted to know. "You aren't hungry?"

"Not for blood," she smiled devilishly, slowly licking her bottom lip.

Ungh.

"Seriously, Bella."

"Seriously? I'm fantastic. I feel in complete control, and I already like this class. My last biology class was usually so tense. I had this mysterious, hostile lab partner, you see. He acted to strangely toward me, always running hot and cold. Mostly cold."

"Sounds dreadful."

"It was, but he was completely gorgeous. So, that made up for a lot," she laughed gently. "We should get started on this lab."

As we did I thought about our first meeting, at this exact table as opposed to us now. The juxtaposition was startling. Back then, I never would have believed that I would last the day without killing Bella, much less marry her.

So many things had changed. That was part of my worry.

My family had decided to attempt an integration back into Forks society. Enough years had passed that anyone who might recognize us had faded away. Only their progeny remained, so we figured it was safe to reassume our roles.

And today was everyone's first day of school-again. However, it was Bella's first day going to school as a vampire and Renesmee's first first day of school. The two most important women in my life were simultaneously going through a huge, risky milestone, and it was stressing me out of my mind.

We had always caused a stir when we arrived at a new school when it was just Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and I. But now Bella, Jacob, and Renesmee would be joining us.

I was overjoyed that they were joining us. I just didn't welcome all the apprehension that came along with it.

Fuck. Look at that juicy ass. I bet you could bounce a quarter off that thing. God, I'd like to just grab a handful and-

I whipped my head around to stare daggers at the human boy who had his gaze fixed on my wife's backside. He was so riveted that he didn't even notice me. I barely restrained a growl from ripping out of my chest.

"What?" Bella asked, noticing my discomfort. I just shrugged off her question. I wasn't sure she'd want to know anyway. I should have been used to men ogling Bella by now, but I simply wasn't. Each and every time I heard a lustful thought directed at her, my body instantly filled with anger and possessiveness.

Perhaps it was just an involuntary reflex I would never be able to control.

Thankfully, the bell rang, signaling the end of class, and I could get away from the insolent thoughts of the males around me.

Bella and I walked to the cafeteria together where we joined everyone else who was already sitting at the table with their food. Of course, Jacob was the only one actually feasting.

"Hi, sweetie, how have your classes been?" Bella asked our daughter as she slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"Great. I've made lots of friends, and I have a lot of classes with Jake," she beamed. "Oh, and I haven't touched anyone or sucked their blood."

"That's always a good thing," Alice giggled from across the circular table.

The girls went on to talk about a bet they'd made earlier: who got the most boys to ask them to the back to school dance by the end of the day. So far, Bella had seven; Rosalie had eight; Alice had five, and Renesmee had fourteen.

"Fourteen?! What are their names? I'll find them," Jacob said murderously.

This was something else that had changed. Jacob and I finally saw completely eye to eye on something. We were now allies in the war against All Males Interested in Renesmee.

I'd like to get that redhead in the janitor's closet and see if the carpets match the drapes.

I turned to see a skinny boy sitting three tables down, eyeing my daughter up and down. Great, first Bella and now Renesmee. Jacob saw the direction of my glare and also turned to stare the boy down. Seeing the two of us frightened the boy witless, and he ran out of the cafeteria.

"You, come on. Now." Bella grabbed my arm and hauled me out to the hallway.

"Where are we going?" I asked. She said nothing and continued stalking past doors, hauling me along with her. Suddenly she stopped and shoved me into a classroom. It was our biology room.

She led my to our desk and walked toward me until my back was against the table.

She pressed her body forcefully against mine and stood on her toes to reach her lips to my ear whispering, " You've got to relax. We're going to be at school everyday, and if you stay so high strung, this is gong to be a very, very long year."

Her teeth captured my earlobe as her tongue gently licked it, eliciting shivers up and down my spine.

"I've been trying to think of a way to get your mind off of everything so that you could relax."

Her palms slid over my abs and chest under my shirt a few times before she lightly scratched me with her nails. The light pain sent waves of desire over my entire body. I needed her.

She pressed her stomach firmly into the bulge forming in my pants and started to slowly unbutton my shirt.

"And I figured this was...Just. The. Thing."

She snapped the last three buttons to emphasize her point and sent them flying across the room.

"Bella," I breathed as I lowered my lips to her neck. I wanted to tell her to stop.

No, Bella. We honestly cannot fornicate on the lab table. I mean just think of the impropriety of it all. It's just not right.

But the only thing my mind could think was Fuck Bella on the lab table. Fuck Bella on the lab table. Fuck Bella on the lab table. Fuck Bella hard on the lab table.

She flung my shirt off and began to unzip my jeans.

"What if Mr. Matthews comes in?" I attempted, but we both knew it was a lost cause.

"Oh, he's at lunch. He shouldn't be back for another hour," she grinned triumphantly.

With that, I turned my head to smother her lips with mine, forcing my tongue until I met hers. She sighed into my mouth softly and forced my pants and underwear to the ground.

Looks like defiling the lab table is on the agenda. My libido stuck its tongue out at my rational side.

I moved my hands quickly over Bella's body, trying to rid her of her clothing as fast as I could without actually ripping them. I struggled for a few moments attempting to get her barely there bra off before I realized it had a front clasp. I nearly ripped the thing off with my teeth out of frustration.

I got on my knees in front of her, looking into her topaz eyes as I inched her green g-string off. Her heavy-lidded eyes followed my every motion.

I shifted my gaze downward to stare at her pussy, beautiful and wet, in front of my face. She was so drenched for me, I was surprised she wasn't dripping onto the floor.

So quickly, she didn't have time to brace herself, I hooked her left knee over my shoulder and gave her one long lick.

"Fuck,"she sighed, and her knees gave out a little. I wanted to ravish her some more with my tongue, but I knew we had limited time. And it felt like my cock was screaming at me to take her.

"Get on the table," I told her. She opened her eyes to look down at me and shook her head no.

"You," was all she said. Without another thought, I stood up and lifted myself to the edge of the table.

Bella stood before me. It looked like she was thinking something out.

"Lay down," she commanded, and I did. This was clearly something Bella had thought about, and I wasn't about to interfere with her plans.

I saw her bend down to rummage through the drawers in the table. When she resurfaced, she was holding something that looked like a small rubber ring.

"Trust me?" she whispered. I nodded hesitantly. I trusted her completely, I just wasn't sure what she was up to. "I think these are used to attach tubes so they're airtight. So I think it'll work."

She reached over and slid the rubber tube onto my erection.

"Bella!" I nearly jumped off the table. "What are you doing?"

She gave me a stern look that said I thought you trusted me.

I lay back down, but kept a wary eye on her. I was a bit uneasy about putting foreign objects on my penis. She slid it down to the base where it was squeezing me firmly.

Wait. I knew what this was. I just didn't know Bella knew about them. I didn't think she'd ever been exposed to cock rings.

She jumped lightly from the stool on the side of the table to stand above me.

Shit. I could lay here all day and stare at her pussy and the way her breasts bounce as she moves.

Bella took two pieces of wire and tied my wrists to the waterspouts on the table. I could have easily broken them at anytime, but I knew Bella was trusting that I wouldn't.

And there I was- tied up and exposed on our lab table, wearing nothing but a makeshift cock ring.

Bella walked to the edge of the table, her legs on either side of mine. Wordlessly, she began to slide her feet farther and farther apart until suddenly she was sitting in the center splits, something she never could have done while human, my engorged dick buried deep inside of her.

The scream that resulted from both of us was almost enough to alert the whole school as to what we were up to. Thankfully, our classroom was in a secluded hallway and most people were at lunch.

She placed her hands flat on my chest and began to grind on top of me slowly. It was the closest to heaven I'd ever come.

She used her strength to lift herself up just to slam her core right back onto me roughly. From my vantage point, I could see her breast heaving with her frantic motions as she tilted her head back, mouth open in ecstasy.

Needing her to be closer, I put my heels against the table and thrust my hips up hard enough that it sent her toppling down onto my chest. Before she could recover from my attack, I began pounding into her as hard as I could.

"A cock ring, my love?" I grunted out. I could barely talk, hell, I could barely breathe.

"It's not that I don't trust in your abilities," she groaned as I hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her. "I just want this to last for the whole hour."

I almost told her I could last the whole hour without help from any props, but I couldn't even think as soon as she began to shift on top of me.

Never letting my cock slip completely out of her, Bella began to move her legs in a counterclockwise motion. She did it so slowly, it was like she wasn't moving at all, but what my eyes could barely detect, my lower regions certainly felt.

My dick experienced the feel of Bella changing around it as her legs settled into their new position. One of her limbs was practically dangling off the table while her other one was resting against my head.

More splits?! What is she in the circus now?

Not that I was complaining. No, complaining was the farthest thing from my mind.

Especially when she started moving against me again. I was momentarily glad that something was suffocating my cock, preventing me from easily coming. With our new position, Bella couldn't lift herself off of me like she'd been doing before.

She could only grind against me, keeping me imprisoned in her tight body. My preternaturally sensitive skin could feel her clitoris rubbing repeatedly against my pubic bone.

She leaned down to capture my lips and press her chest against mine.

I whimpered against her lips. This was the most intimate position we'd ever done and surely the most unique.

The heat trapped between our bodies was overwhelming. It was like a little fireball our lust and love had created.

"Edward!" Bella gasped as I attempted to thrust myself into her. It wasn't that drastic of a change because I wasn't able to move that freely, but in our tight connection, it felt spectacular.

She leaned over to bite my neck lightly. I could feel the puncture wounds surfacing.

"I-I'm so close Edward," she said raggedly as she sped her pace up as fast as she could go-faster than any human could ever go.

"Cum for me then," I commanded, sticking my tongue into her closest ear and swirling it around. "Show me how much you like fucking your husband in a public place. Do you like tying him up and putting rings on his penis just so you can have more fun?"

Her breathing was coming out in little, overexerted puffs.

"I bet you're loving every minute of it," I went on, thrusting up into her as much as I could. "I bet you thought about doing this all those days we sat in class, doing assignments, you dirty girl because I know how much you like to get fucked. I know, you little slut because I'm right there with you."

And with that, my words sent her over the edge. In stark contrast to her frenzied movements of just moments before, Bella now sat on top of me completely frozen, her walls convulsing around me.

Cock ring or no cock ring, I couldn't stop myself from filling her with my seed as I pushed myself into her a few more times, riding out my climax.

"Bellaaaaa," I moaned, floating in complete bliss.

"Hey did you catch that new cop drama last night? I forget what it's called, but it was pretty good."

We both heard Mr. Matthews and a few other teachers coming down the hall, returning for lunch.

I'd never felt so glad we had supernatural abilities as I did in that small moment of time.

Bella leaped off of me and began to throw on her clothes as I did the same. We buttoned up as fast as we could, smoothing out or clothes and hair to look presentable before we pulverized the ring and wires into dust and threw them into the trashcan to destroy the evidence.

I knew we wouldn't have time to escape before he arrived, so I gestured for Bella to sit in her chair.

An unsuspecting Mr. Matthew strolled through the door exactly four seconds later.

"Bella? Edward? What are you two doing here?" he questioned in surprise.

My brain was too frazzled to come up with a story.

"Just looking for a folder I lost. Well, I don't see it anywhere, so I guess we'll be going now," Bella said hurriedly.

She grabbed my hand and guided me out the door.

We walked to our next class, trying to catch our breath.

When we entered the gym, we saw Alice standing off to the side, holing up a new shirt for me and wearing a smug grin. I'd almost forgotten I was missing a few significant buttons on my shirt.

"What have you two been up to, not that I don't know?" she laughed.

"Shut up, Alice," Bella sighed, not putting up too much of a fight. I turned to admire her. She looked fantastic, like she'd just been thoroughly fucked.

"Thank you, love," I whispered in her ear. "I feel totally relaxed now."

"I'm glad," she smiled, kissing my cheek, "because if you weren't, I'm not sure what else I could do!"

I laughed along with her until my eyes fell upon the space under the bleachers. I regarded the space with intense longing. Maybe tomorrow we can-

Bella noticed my fascination and rolled her eyes.

She looked up at me with a mischievous smile and said, "This is going to be a very relaxing year for you. I can tell already."


End file.
